Basilmagne
by abigailsieve
Summary: In the times of Basilmagne, the king faces the enemies of his past as they soon rise up for their revenge. Together with his family and Sir Bastial, Basilmagne overcomes challenges as he strives to save the kingdom from the notorious Lord Ratigan. Mature will be rated in some chapters, as most of it is teen-rated ins some. GMD Canon and GMD OCs are presented.


**A/N: The following is writers from Deviatart that took part in Basilmagne and OCS that belong to them:**

 **Melissa, Jason, Baby Joseph, Peter, Gonosz, Norma, Gareth,Chester,Adara(c) abigailsieve24**

 **Artemis, Peggy, Diligence, Temperence, Patience(c) gmd-in-221b**

 **John(c) johnny-ether**

 **Lugia(c) dragonm97hd**

 **Poppy, Henry(c) sakuthenerd**

 **Amber, Fane, Alex, Clara (c) ALS123**

 **Bastial, Fern, Percy(a.k.a Pimp Basil), Marius (c) cherlnida**

 **Teresa and her silbings (c) c-rie-ativity**

 **Now GMD Belongs to:**

 **Canon characters, GMD(c)Disney**

 **BOBS(c)Evetitus**

In the days of the Mouskish Empire were alive and well, peaceful and unperturbed as the Kingdom of Sourisdom stood many centuries ago. Sourisdom was a vast country, ruled through the mild seasons as springs were warm and colorful, summers were hot and cloudless, and Winters ruled with snowy wonderlands and blizzards. Farmlands were spreaded out equally, and towns were rather not disturbed. Now in the mist of December,Trees stood bare, as far as the eye can see. Fog spreaded out the land like a blanket, as the evening skies were the color of ash and lead, gray and dull.

It all occured on a gelid Sunday evening…

…..

The sounds of horses approached, as two came out of the fog with figures riding upon the rocky road. The first figure to appear was a decorated knight, Sir Bastial of Fairleaf, a dedicated warrior that fought through five wars. Merely he survived, but he became more war torn as the wars passed and only wanted peace along with his sister, Fern. Now for he could wish was a peaceful rest and vacation from fighting, and for what yet is still to come. For what future can possibly hold for him this time around.

Fern was formerly a bread seller, from her home kingdom. Ever since her brother was chosen to work in Sourisdom for their beloved king, Basilmagne, he had been chosen to work as a honored knight by his side. For she? Hired as a chambermaid. But ever since they took foot away from fairleaf, she became high-strung for what the future held for her once again. What would it be like now, since more gentlemen were to be present more at his castle? What will it feel like to be near his many wives, his prized treasures that mean something to him?

Gazing up, the two finally reach to the top of the hill, with the castle not far away to reach. The castle was a sight to see, a large home to Sourisdom's beloved King and his family and warriors. Built with steady stone bricks and towers around, it was surrounded by a forest from the hill and up. As the two rode up to the entrance, Bastial gazed at a few knights above, who lowered the drawbridge for them. There was not much of a welcome but a wave, as the two halted their horses as they soon entered up to the stables.

Fern took off of her horse and stood up. Looking to her right, she noticed two fellow knights dueling. The sounds of swords clashed against her ears, and she was somehow determined to watch.

Almost taking off to watch the fight, She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sister, someone like you...is not allowed to pick up the sword."

 _Why shall I not?_

Suddenly, a voice called out to them as they perked their ears up.

"Greetings! I was wondering when you were to arrive!"

The figure was none other than the king's right hand man, Sir Peter, who was also the General of his majesty's army. A dedicated knight and older figure to younger squires, Peter is agreeable and dedicated, born and raised on Sourisdom's soil. Walking up to Bastial, he dusts of his chainmail and clothes, then forms a warm smile to the two, placing his sword in his sheath.

"Sir Bastial, A pleasure of finally meeting you! Fern my fair lady." He smiled

"I assume you're Sir Peter?"

"The top general of his majesty's army, as you can say. You can call me any word as of General and sir, but I advise that you call me Peter."

Peter cleared his throat and gestured the two to follow him.

"I shall lead you to the king right away...dinner is at least finished so he must be performing his duties in the throne room to finish off his day."

As the three walked past the halls, Fern looked back at the dueling knights.

She was more interested watching it than being guided to her Majesty.

She flipped her braid past her right shoulder, then raising a part of her dress past her ankle as she walked behind her brother and Peter.

…

CLING! CLASH!

A door to the castle courtyard opened as Peter and the two walked by it.

But hearing that interested him as the General paused to a halt.

Noticing Fern catching the sounds, he poked his head through the door and opened it.

"Well..I almost forgot that he spends his sunday evenings with his Children." He chuckled, looking back at Fern.

CLING! CLASH! CLING!

Swords singed through the air as they batted against one another.

His extravagant, silver blade was pressured against his father's weapon, as Jason gripped onto the handle tight. As the eldest son and the first in line for the throne, Prince Jason was a kind and brave individual among his siblings. Growing up in Peter's care, he was taught by his father the laws and justice among the boundaries of the kingdom. Only walked through one, blazing war in the past century, he was ready to settle for at least a while.

Basilmagne, the King of Sourisdom, gripped onto his golden trimed inlay hilt. Pulling back, he dives his sword past Jason, as his son slide back to the wall. They came at each other once again, as they ignored the three's presence by the entryway. Basilmagne was in his mid 40's, old enough to be a father of seven and a husband of three wives. Now came the evening has he wore his comfortable, silk garb, except for his cape and crown, which was bestowed on his throne.

Pressuring his blade, the swords pulled away and whistled, coming in again and again.

Fern frowns, then scoffs and turns her head away.

"Really sister? Such attitude?" Bastial scorned

"For a royal peacock weasel," she huffs in disdain

Bastial rolls his eyes, as he catches a voice speaking out.

"Father, if you could've said yourself, I believe you are ready to surrender?" Jason grinned

Grinning back, Basilmagne secretly slid his foot forward behind Jason's ankle and trips Jason.

"WHOA-OOF!"

Jason falls to the ground on his back, pressure from his father's blade to his.

Sitting up, he catches sight of his father's sword, pointing to his own nose.

"A king never surrenders, as you could say yourself my dear son."

It became silent for a bit, but he smiled at his son and as his son did the same.

Pulling him up, Peter then slowly walks forward.

"Your Majesty, Sir Rathbark and his sister have arrived in your presence."

Putting his sword away into his sheath, he faces the two and warmly welcomes them, shaking Bastials paw. Fern was not at least pleased to meet him in person, glaring at him unpleasantly. Bastial not at least showed a smile, but a plain expression as the king spoke:

"No bow is to be expected, but a handshake will do. It is an honor to meet you at last Bastial!"

"Your majesty" Bastial nodded

"It must of been a long journey for you and your sister. I have preparing for your arrival and warm chambers will be presented to you for adventuring through the dastardly winds from winter! The knights chambers will be guided to by peter himself."

Basilmagne smiled for a bit, but shown a plain expression as crossed his arms together.

"But...There are guidelines to expect as a honored knight. News is that it shouldn't be a problem at least with you, I hope?"

"We all behave, you should know-" Peter chuckled

"Not from my perspective General!" Jason teased him

The sounds of the door opened once again, as the five took a sight of two women entering.

The first one to enter was Queen Melissa, the king's first wife and a woman of her own figure. Presented in a sky blue dress, with a silk, white headwear and crown, she linked arms with Artie. Now Artie was the second wife of the king, a captain in her majesty's royal army and a dedicated warrior. Brave and presented tall as her husband, she wore knight's garb and a dark blue cape around her.

The king spots his wives, as they give him a warm smile and a kiss.

Beaming at them, he presents them to Fern.

"My Beloved wives! We have new subjects! This is Sir Bastial and his sister, Miss Fern. Would you be so kind as to show Miss Fern around the castle and its grounds?"

Artie smiles with acception "Of course, my king!"

Gazing upon Fern, Melissa greets her with a handshake.

But Artie was occupied by Fern's own beauty. Even for a chambermaid, Fern was striked by heaven's light as Artie continued to look at her. Even then, Artie could've sword inside that she heard the faint vocals of angels singing from the heavens.

Knocking out of her own senses, Artie comes back to the views of reality and smiles at the maid.

"Welcome Miss Fern! I am Captain Artemis, the second wife of King Basilmagne. I lead the archers of the royal army-..and this vision next to me is Queen Melissa, the first wife of the king. Unfortunately, the king's third wife, Lady Amber, is occupied with her other duties and will not be joining us now."

Fern curtseys to the two women "It is an honor to meet you both, and I look forward to meeting Lady Amber. I must thank you for welcoming my brother and me to your kingdom. We are glad to be here."

Smiling warmly at each other, Fern felt her insides flip as she continued to gaze at her.

On the other hand, Melissa noticed the two's beginning interest on each other and frowns.

But she says nothing at the moment as Artemis begins to speak once again:

"Your Brother came highly recommended and I'm sure he'll be quite an asset to the ranks. Your presence in the castle will liven things up! But, enough pleasantries!" Artemis takes Melissa's paw and places it in the crook of her arm.

Smiling pleasantly at the queen, she then faces to fern before addressing her.

"Shall we began the tour?"

As The girls walk out the doors, Peter walks back to the Knight's chambers. Jason was meant to follow after, but felt his father's paw onto his shoulder.

"If I must ask, I want to see you privately in my throne room tomorrow before eleven."

Jason was given a second to respond, but nodded instead.

"Alright then. I bid you a good night."

"Good night my son."

Jason walks to the other side of the courtyard, to his room as Basilmagne walks to his own chambers.

…

After the minutes pass by, Fern began to memorize where everything was located, such as the bedrooms, the throne room, the dining hall-etc. She could memorize it easily like a map laid out. Finally, the two then began to head back to the castle as Fern followed closely behind them. Gazing once again at the captain, she blushed quite hard under fur. All she could do besides was to gleam at the Captain and the Queen. But she also observed them, the gentle gestures and their soft gazes at each other seemed obvious immediately to Fern that they were involved. She felt a bit disappointed, looking again at Fern. She was attractive, Fern had to admit with no shame but affection. Although all of that, it awed her that not only they can be together, but they can be together freely. From all of the perks, this must be one of them: Being married to the king.

 _I wonder...does the king know?_

 _If they can be openly affectionate and loving to one another?_

Close to the servant's quarters, Melissa halts them.

"I'm afraid to say, but I must leave you two before the tour is over."

Artemis leans down as Melissa leans up, to be able to kiss her cheek.

"I must attend to duties before the night is over."

"That's a shame!" Artemis exclaims "I will miss you far too much!"

"You will be able to see me at Breakfast in the morning!" Melissa giggles

"It will feel like an eternity." Artemis gazes back with love

Playfully hitting her shoulder, she bids farewell to Fern.

"Farewell! I shall see you tomorrow morning!"

The two watch the Queen take her leave.

Now left alone, it was silent for a minute.

But Artemis held her arm out for Fern to take.

"Shall I show to where you and your brother will be sleeping?"

Fern hesitated to take the offer.

 _Is it appropriate to her to escort a servant, such as me in a way?_

She was waiting, but her expression was gentle as Fern noticed.

There wouldn't be such punishments to be given if she refused-

-but yet again she wouldn't risk it.

"Certainly." Fern locks arms with her "Thank you."

Winding through the halls, Artemis speaks:

"What do you think of your new home Miss Fern?"

Fern began to reply, but she was distracted by the flexion in Artemis's muscles, as she felt in her arm.

"I think it's a little soon to call it home, but what you have shown me is impressive."

Artemis felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

"I think that's a very diplomatic way of saying you don't like it."

 _Wha-_

Fern began to panic to her response.

"Oh, no no no, that's not what I meant! Everything is very lovely and I am very glad to be here with my brother and I-"

Fern stopped and glimpsed at Artemis smiling at her.

She then realised the king's wife was only teasing her, for no reason should she be panicking.

Fern felt annoyed suddenly, that someone in position of power would only worry her.

Finally, the two looked ahead to the end of the hall. Fern began to take note as they stood in front of a door. It didn't look too much different than the others presented in the castle. Walking in, there appeared another door, and a lovely tapestry showcased next to a window. A small fireplace burned bright, as a bed with sheets was laid upon. Curtains surrounded the bed and a few wooden chairs were next to the window. A small maple wood, vanity desk was next to the bedroom entrance.

Fern began to wish that she can remember, so she could tell Bastial later on.

"Miss Fern-"

Fern heard the tenderness in Artemis, and jolted her attention towards her.

"I know...if given the choice, you would have stayed in your old kingdom, and that you are only here because you have to be...I do hope that you and your brother come to like it here. I know I'm glad of your presence in the castle."

Fern blushes and smiles.

"I'm sure we'll settle in..In time..thank you for escorting me around."

Arite gave Fern that warm, gentle smile once again, as Fern felt her insides flutter.

"It was my pleasure." Artemis responded "..What will you do now with your time?"

Fern shrugged "Perhaps I will try to get my bearings, and go find my brother."

Suddenly, Fern catched her breath as Artie leaned in.

But what came next was what Fern didn't expect.

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

Leaning up, Artemis gave the audacity to wink at the fair maiden.

"I hope you enjoy your alone time, Miss Fern."

As she walked off, it left the maid blushing red hard.

"R-Really now, the nerve of…"

Fern then sighed. She missed her old kingdom, a kingdom left in crosshairs and lost. It wasn't what it was before, and now it was a kingdom recovering from it's misery. She and her brother felt the intense impact that came upon it, and there was nothing that could do at moment's time. Then, Fern heard the soft jingles in the end of the hall. Nothing came at first to her as she looked in the hall, until a shadow displayed of what came as a clown marionette. Sighing once again, she paid her attention to the vanity, and uncurled her braid. Using her mother's brush, she let her hair loose. For brushing shall calm her down a moment's time. The brush was still as it showed, rough and worn, painted red with moon and stars on the hilt as she began brushing. She was only focused on getting the tangles and the mottled fur, to make sure it didn't build up.

She sighed, but suddenly felt someone sighing with her:

"Saay, you're the new maiden in these pearl white chambers. May I kiss thy hand?"

SLAP!

She flinches, but fiercely slaps whoever was behind her.

But looking behind-

Was noone as they fled into the halls quickly.

Scoffing, she continues brushing.

" _Such a castle_." She resigns sarcastically


End file.
